Life Used Confusion
by H31R OF T1M3
Summary: Zyder, the 14 year old Pokemon prodigy finds himself in the criminal organization known as Team Plasma. Willingly doing their dirty work, he finds himself in a mess between his previous and present life, secrets uncovering that shouldn't have been discovered. T for language. OCs, beware! Takes place around the beginning of Pokemon Black/White (Game).
1. What the? Where am I?

I opened my eyes to find myself in a pure white room, filled with Team Plasma members. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't find the words. I was in the infamous Team Plasma base, what could I say? "Welcome to Initiation," one of the grunts said. They began to part out of the way, as though someone was coming through. A man with vivid green hair and long robes walked up. I knew it was Ghetsis. He appeared to be smirking, as though something was wrong with me.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "Something on my face?" That wiped the smile off his face.

"This kid's got guts. I vote yes," Ghetsis said. Six other people in robes walked up. They began muttering amongst themselves. I recognized them, the Sages.

"No," Zinzolin said.

"Yes," Bronius said, glaring at Ryoku.

"Yes," Ryoku said meekly.

"No," Gorm said angriliy. "We don't need any more."

"No," Rood murmured. Ghetsis walked around, pondering.

"Well Giallo, it's up to you," he said. Giallo looked around, deep in thought.

"Yes," he said. The Team Plasma members in the room clapped, and I sat in silence. What am I going to do, I got inducted into one of the largest criminal organizations in Unova!

"Now, step one is over. You have begun your initiation into Team Plasma," Ghetsis said. I smiled. "Assuming you accept, of course," he added, waiting for a decision to be made.

"Yes," I said, without thinking. I didn't want to liberate all Pokemon, just mistreated ones. I guess I just said it on impulse. Ghetsis grinned.

"Okay. I'm going to explain the steps to you of joining this organization. Step one: The sages vote. Two: Show your ability at battling. Three: Show your most defining trait in a dire situation. Four: Test your intelligence. Five: Test your stealth. Six: Perform a task for Team Plasma. Seven: Create a team of Pokemon you either stole or captured single-handedly," he explained. I grimaced, thinking about what they could possibly come up with. "You'll be back here at seven thirty tomorrow, sharp," he said. I blinked and found myself back in my house.

"He didn't say come back here," I mused. "Well, better get some sleep. This is gonna get crazy."


	2. Battle Ability

I opened my eyes, grunting as I felt like there was an earthquake. I looked out of what was my bed and found myself in a very small room with one small light on the ceiling. "How did I get in here?" I asked. Very suddenly, a large horn blared in the distance. I assumed it was the wake-up call. I got up, and found myself in a Team Plasma uniform, although something was off about it. I got up and walked out the door, where several grunts were walking around. A guy with bright orange hair walked up to me, grabbing my hand.

"Come this way," he said. I looked at his uniform, because something was bothering me. I looked around as he pretty much dragged me towards the back, and figured it out.

"I'm wearing a girls uniform," I said under my breath. I figured that they assumed I was a girl because of my bright pink hair. It's natural…not really. I tried to die my white hair red, and…well…and hey! Stereotyping! But back to what's going on. He opened a door and nonchalantly threw me in. I stood up, and looked around. There were seventeen Pokeballs on a desk in front of me, each with a different color sticker, and letter on it. A sage walked up, I couldn't recognize who, and tossed me a small PDA.

"This will essentially be your Pokedex. Use it in this test," he said. A small speaker near the desk began to shout out instructions.

"This is part one of trial two," it started. "You must battle Zinzolin over there with the correct Pokemon type advantage. You will then proceed to defeat his all of the Pokemon. You fail, you get one more chance. You fail again…you're out of Team Plasma. Begin." Zinzolin threw out a Pokeball, where an Audino appeared. I looked at the Pokeballs, picking the deep red one with a large F on it.

"Bring it," I muttered, throwing the ball. A large Machamp appeared. I felt some strange instinct come in, shouting, "Cross chop!" Machamp proceeded to attack the Audino, who in a failed attempt to escape, jumped, getting hit square in the center by both chops. Audino fainted. Next popped out a Vulpix. Throwing out a Poliwrath, I used surf. Vulpix fainted. This continued, throwing out a wimpy Pokemon, to which I used a very overpowering one. I did repeat some Pokemon, however. This did not appear to be a problem. Finally, the time came. The last Pokemon.

"Go Spiritomb!" Zinzolin shouted. I stared for about a second, before realizing what was going on.

"I can't throw out a Pokemon strong to that, Spiritomb has no weaknesses!" I said, to nobody in particular. Zinzolin nodded.

"Very smart. Please proceed to the next room," he said, gesturing towards a door behind him. I nodded, walking forward. I looked around again, to find myself in an identical room. This time, Rood walked out. An identical speaker appeared again.

"This is part two, the final part of this challenge," it said. "For this one, you will see a list of the Pokemon Rood will be using. Pick one Pokemon of a specific type to defeat it. It does not have to be stronger than. You get two chances. Begin." Rood pulled a PDA out of his pocket, clicking some buttons. My PDA rang, and I picked it up. Six Pokemon were registered, and I analyzed it quickly. Looking at a list of Pokemon that I could use that was attached, I chose my six.

"Ready? Go Lucario!" he shouted, throwing out said Lucario.

"Bring it!" I shouted, throwing out Charizard. "Now, use flame charge!" Lucario grabbed the oncoming Charizard, flinging him upwards, on the very quiet instruction of Rood. "Seismic toss," I muttered. "Counter with Dive Bomb!" I said. Lucario attempted to catch Charizard again, but the looming strength was too much. Lucario fainted. Rood glared, throwing out a Kabutops. It used Hydro Pump, too much for Charizard. He fainted.

"Go Whimiscott!" is shouted, throwing her out. Kabutops ran in for cut, but Whimiscott dodged out of the way. "Now! Use Magical Leaf!" I cried. Kabutops blocked about the first four before getting hit by the rest. Kabutops fainted. Rood murmured something that sounded like an insult before flinging out a Kingdra. I thought to myself, taking only seconds, and flung out (refrigerator form) Rotom. Kingdra began to dance around wildly, seemingly patternless. I frowned, shouting, "Rotom, Ice Beam!" Kingdra did not try to dodge it, and it did moderate damage, but Kingdra did not slow down.

"Now Kingdra!" Rood shouted. Kingdra opened his mouth, shooting a large beam of energy.

"Hyper Beam," I muttered. Quick thinking, I knew, was the key to a Pokemon battle. "Mirror Move!" I shouted, "then again!" Rotom lunged out of the way after releasing the Hyper Beam, then using Ice Beam. Kingdra was immobile, unable to move after such an energy blast. "Finish!" I shouted, and Rotom used Aurora Beam. Kingdra fainted. Rood was beginning to twitch.

"Beat this brat!" he shouted, flinging out a Venusaur. I smirked.

"This'll be easy," I said, launching out a Gothitelle. Gothitelle looked in the distance, as though she knew what attack I was going to say. Venusaur launched some poison spores. "Gothitelle, set up for the curtains to close," I said, and Gothitelle used Psyshock. Venusaur took this one heavily, and started to stumble around, dazed. Some invisible force, also known as Future Sight, then hit him. He fainted.

"You little! I'll get you for that one!" Rood shouted, throwing out a Medicham. I easily saw through this.

"I'm not an idiot," I said, throwing out a Mienshao.

"Fool!" he said. "Fighting versus Psychic? Even a child knows that doesn't work!" I smirked.

"Okay then. If you think your little _bluff _is that good, Mienshao, use Drain Punch," I said. Medicham fell on his back, his illusion fading. It was clearly a Zoroark. Rood twitched more.

"That's it you little ass," he said. "I'm done with you!" he flung out the real Medicham. I yawned.

"Use Sucker Punch," I said, not even paying attention. Something as easy as this is too trivial to focus on. Medicham grabbed one punch, but upon getting hit by the other, flew back a few feet. Rood growled, giving Medicham some quiet instructions. "I thought growling was for Pokemon," I teased. Medicham used Zen Headbutt, and Mienshao fainted. I smirked. "Go Hydregion," I said casually. "Use Dark Pulse." Medicham fainted.

"Go get your approval," Rood growled between clenched teeth. As I walked by, I looked at Rood.

"Do you really think trash like you could beat me?" I asked. Rood glared evilly.

"You shouldn't make enemies with me," he said, but I was already through the door. On the other side was a small TV screen, with a picture of Ghetsis on it.

"Congratulations," he said. "Now prepare for the next task." I frowned, not thinking they would be consecutive challenges.

"Oh well," I muttered. "Let's get this party started."

_**A/N: Pokemon battles will take place as seen; if the move is spoken, it is not said that I've performed. If it is performed, it is not spoken. This will remove wordiness. Thank you for reading, btw.**_


	3. Quick Thinking Saves Lives

A different person now walked me over to a new room. "This is test room #3," the person said, pushing me inside. I was at a loss for words. Test three could get dangerous. A large screen appeared, one that actually was the room's ceiling, which began to give instructions.

"This task is divided into three sections. One: Vaguely Dangerous, Two: Moderate, and Three: Life Threatening. Please take care at all times. Begin," it said, before turning to static. The ground started shaking and walls popped up, just tall enough to not climb over, until the room was like a labyrinth. The TV turned back on. "Reach the end of the labyrinth. Watch out for vaguely painful traps," it said before turning back off. I winced.

"Define vaguely painful," I said, looking around. I dashed off forward, jumping over very miniscule spike plates and dodging very low-heat flames. He reached a dead end, and stood still, thinking. A claw shaped like Scizor's arm flung out, and I leapt about two feet into the air. It moved slow enough for me to jump on, to where I next jumped up onto the labyrinth's wall. "That was easy," I muttered looking around. Finishing my mental map, I jumped down and sprinted towards the exit, making it in a matter of seconds.

"Very good," the TV said, and the walls retracted. The door opened and I walked in.

"Moderate," I muttered, looking at the room. A small red square flashed in front of me, and I stood on it. This room shook now, and the floor started to fall away. Many pillars of different colors were laid around the room. "So I have to get across," I said, looking at which pillar was closest. It was orange, and I leapt towards it. I looked around, and leapt towards a green one. I landed on it, and it started shaking. "Wha?" I murmured, leaping back towards the orange pillar. The green pillar collapsed, way out of sight. "This is moderate?" I asked, expecting an answer. I leaped to a yellow pillar, the next closest one. Again, I jumped, landing on a blue pillar, which started to collapse. I jumped again, the better term here being flew, back to the previous pillar.

A booming voice told me, "This is not lethal. Just fairly painful." I groaned, looking for a pattern.

"Really?" I asked. "A rainbow?" I then proceeded to hop pillar to pillar until I landed on indigo. I groaned again, looking at violet. It was much further down, but it was so _far_ away. "Here I go," I said, taking a running start. I leapt towards a blue pillar halfway down, using my momentum and it's crappy structuring to fling myself safely onto the violet pillar. Landing on my feet, I took a pose. "Perfect landing! Ten!" I said happily. The floor rose up, and I was standing in front of a door.

"Congratulations," the booming voice said. "Now on to the final task." I frowned, wondering what lethal meant. I walked into the next room. It was a simple room, all white except for the tile floor, which was a black and white checkered pattern. I took a step onto the nearest black tile, before lunging back to my colorless square. I felt a strange tingle on the back of my neck, so I guess my instincts kicked in. Good thing too, otherwise a large spiked plate would have landed on my head. I caught my breath, touching the white tile before leaping back to my spot. This time, a series of large darts flew by.

"So this is lethal," I murmured. I cracked my knuckles. "Bring it," I whispered, sprinting through he tiles and avoiding all the traps. After about two minutes, and I was still sprinting, I gasped for air. Keep going, looking back never helped anybody. That was my motto. I sprinted harder, just barely making it onto a safe zone. I gasped for air, feeling like I couldn't breath. I looked forward, seeing it was still quite a ways away. I stopped breathing for a second; I though I heard something. I looked up, and saw a vent. "Vacuum. Bastards," I muttered. Taking a deep breath, because I knew I had little oxygen left, I sprinted like a psycho towards the exit. I plowed through the door, barely bothering to open the door. I took a deep sigh.

"Congratulations," a radio said. It sounded like Ghetsis. "You have passed test number 3. Probably one of the harder ones too," the radio said. I heard a chuckle. "Now on to the next test, and yes, they will be consecutive." I sighed, walking through the door that opened.

"Can I just get this over with?" I murmured, quiet so nobody could hear. A new grunt grabbed my arm dragging me over to the next trial. "Can I get a breather?" I asked between large gasps. He turned to glare at me.

"Just do the next task," he said, tossing me into a room.


	4. King and Queen, A Simple Game

"Beginning test 4," a radio said from behind me. "Intelligence testing." I sighed, realizing the room was dark.

"I'm all ready," I said. The lights turned on, and in front of me was a giant chess set. I smirked. I am the best at chess.

"Pick a piece to replace," the radio said. I nodded, tapping the queen. The queen's back opened up for me to step inside. The head popped off, and I walked in. It was like a really, really, long dress. "Begin," the radio said. I nodded.

"Pawn to E4," I said, and the game begun. The pieces move slowly, as though mechanized. When a piece defeated another, the defeated piece fell down a trapdoor. The enemy team was not filled with a person, but apparently controlled by a sentient computer. It was fairly easy to defeat, though. It took no more than a few minutes. "Checkmate," I said, and the king threw down his crown before falling through a trapdoor. As did all the other pieces, except for mine. I sighed, and the queen opened up, allowing me to walk out.

"Congratulations," the radio said. I walked over to the crown, and picked it up as I walked towards the door.

"This…lock is strange," I muttered, staring at the very pointy keyhole. "Oh!" I said, throwing the crown in. "That was easy," I muttered. A radio said congratulations. As per usual.

"Very good," the radio said. "Now prepare for the next task. Our highest and best officers will now be looking for you, as soon as you proceed into the next room. You have eight minutes to prepare." My mouth dropped open. "Steal all of the gate keys from them, without getting noticed. Once this is complete, you are assured at least a menial position in Team Plasma." I nodded, thinking about I could do for stealth.

"Begin," I muttered, looking around the room for supplies.


	5. Stealth

I was searching the walls for some possible equipment to use. Knocking on each panel, I found that one of them had a different uniform, off from the usual white round ones we, ah, I already am wearing. It was black, for guys, and was very stylish. "This must be a design," I said. Looking around and checking for cameras, I put on the new uniform. It fit perfectly. I checked all the other panels, but unfortunately, there was nothing. I looked at a countdown clock on the ceiling. "Anything else I can do in…two minutes?" I asked myself. I felt around the uniform's pockets, finding several materials. I looked at the materials, conjoining them together. "Smoke bomb!" I shouted happily, hearing some beeping.

"The test will begin now," Ghetsis's voice said. The room started to quake, and it altered itself to become a slide; I was being forced into the next room.

"Better make this quick!" I said, sprinting in. I looked around, and found myself about a centimeter away from a guard facing forward. I leapt upward, grabbing a bar attached to the ceiling, which looked strangely like a cheap roof. Climbing up on it, I looked around at the gate on the other side, and it had five keyholes, varying in size. I looked for the guards, and saw four of them walking around the room, now realizing the field-like design. The guards below muttered as they walked by each other.

"Have you seen the kid yet?" one of them asked. I glared, but I thought about what I saw.

"Where's the fifth guard?" I thought. I grabbed the bar and spun down so I was just hanging by my fingers. A guard walked over just where I was standing. I almost sighed, but caught myself. "Better get these four," I thought. I looked at the guards, trying to figure out their personalities.

"Bet he ran away, that wimp," one of them said. I smirked, and started swinging around the bars, until I was standing over that person. I felt for a loose thick stitch and ripped it out. I tied a small knot in it, and swung it towards his back pocket. I jiggled it once, and yanked it upwards.

"Nice," I whispered, putting the key in my pocket. He checked his pocket like they all did every few minutes, and paled. He looked around, but sighed. He kept walking around his path, talking to nobody. I looked at the rest of them, and pulled the trick once more, snickering mentally.

"Hey, uh…" she started to say before the more serious of the three walked up.

"What is it?" he asked bluntly. She shook her head, walking back to her path.

"That's not gonna work on those two," I murmured. The serious man glared at the girl, and walked towards a corner of the room. He started to look around, and I flung myself towards his corner. I climbed up on top of the bar and he looked straight up. A smoke bomb slid out of my pocket, and I smacked it into the opposite corner, knowing I couldn't recover it. The other person on the floor ran over to the corner and turned around.

"He's coming over here," he whispered, and the rest of them ran over towards him. The girl patrolling the bars leaped down, and they surrounded the smoke that filled the corner.

"Better now then never," I muttered, leaping down. I sprinted behind each of them, stealing their keys. I threw a smoke bomb straight up, hitting a bar. "Won't catch me!" I said, throwing my voice. And I swear, the girl who patrolled the roof leapt up about six feet, landing square on the bar. That wasn't important, but I thought it was interesting. I put the keys in the gate, and leapt through it as soon as it opened. Feeling bad, I launched the keys over the gate.

"He got in," one of them muttered, and I walked into the nearest room. Ghetsis was standing in the room, with a guy who had identically colored hair standing next to him.

"So this is him," the guy muttered. He walked up to me, and shook my hand. "My name is Natural Harmonia Gropius."


	6. Mission Briefing

Ghetsis glared at Natural behind his back. "Nice to meet you," I said, "My name is"

"Zyder," Natural interrupted, nodding. My eye twitched.

"Hey, Mr. Gropius, would it be a problem if I went by a different name?" I asked. Ghetsis opened his mouth, glaring, but said nothing. Natural nodded.

"If you call me N, then yes," he said. Ghetsis facepalmed, and walked out the door behind him.

"Thank you N," I said. "Call me Sine." N smiled, nodding.

"Welcome to Team Plasma, I'm kind of its king," he said, laughing. He seemed strangely casual. "Well Sine, I'd like you to do the next step of your commencement; you must perform a task for Team Plasma," he said. I nodded, thinking. "You don't need to ask what. You'll find out if you walk through the door right there." He pointed back behind him.

"Okay thank you," I said, wondering how he knew. I walked into the next room, smiling but confused. In the room was a girl standing in the corner, looking at me. Three people stood in the center of the room, talking to each other. A girl with black eyes and red hair, a boy with blue hair and bright green eyes, and finally a boy with brown eyes and black hair. I took a step towards them, and the girl in the corner sighed. I walked over towards her, smiling. I also realized that she was the girl who patrolled the bars near the roof.

"Hello," she said, smiling at me. "My name is Tania."

"You can call me Sine," I said, holding out my hand. She shook it. "So," I started, but she shushed me and pointed towards a monitor on the wall opposite us.

"Welcome to mission briefing," N said as soon as the screen turned on. I blinked, looking at the screen. "You each have a different task, but the mission is clear. Rescue the Pokemon from this man," the screen showed a picture of a wealthy looking man standing in front of a mansion, "and make sure he knows that abusing Pokemon is wrong." He frowned, his face contorting to a glare. I flinched, as did everyone else. "Sine," he said, looking directly at me. My eye twitched, and my mouth dropped open. "Yes, I do know where you're standing. No need to ask. Your mission is to obtain the man's Pokeballs, making sure his Pokemon are in there."

"How?" I thought. N smirked, chuckling.

"How? You'll figure that out. You did get a 100 on intelligence and in strategy," he said. My mouth dropped open. How was he doing this? He was seemingly reading my mind. "Go through the red door on your left." I walked over, opening the door. I waved at Tania, entering the dark room.

"What's going on here?" I asked aloud. After what seemed like a minute, Tania walked in the room.

"You did good, getting 100 on two tests," she said. She smiled.

"I got graded?" I asked. She nodded.

"On a scale from 1 to 100, in several categories. Strength, intelligence, stealth, technical skills, and agility. Once you've been graded, you get put into a test group to see if they balance out your abilities," she said. I nodded. A different door opened, and the redhead walked out.

"Ready?" the redhead asked. "This mission isn't gonna be a cakewalk," she said. "My name is Hanna," the girl said. I nodded, shaking her hand. She clicked a button on her uniform's sleeve. The lights in the room turned on. In the room, there were five lanes with a different color. I walked over to the red one, standing on a square behind it. The other two followed in suit. The blue-haired boy walked in, frowning.

"Markus," he said, walking over to a lane. I nodded, waving. He ignored me. The boy with black hair walked in.

"Hi!" he shouted, smiling wide. "My name is Rao." He walked over to his lane. I nodded looking at their lanes. Mine was red. Tania's was blue, Hanna's was yellow, Markus's was violet, and Rao's was green.

"What happens now?" I asked. Tania smirked, and the square tiles we were standing on opened up; trapdoors.


	7. How the Team Works

I was sitting on a chair in a red room, with a white paper in front of me. It had my test results. It read:

Sine will be in charge of planning and analysis

Strength: 73/100

Intelligence: 100/100

Stealth: 92/100

Technical Skills/Strategy: 100/100

Agility: 89/100

Overall: 90.8%

Tania will be in charge of mission briefing and reporting

Strength: 89/100

Intelligence: 100/100

Stealth: 92/100

Technical Skills/Strategy: 73/100

Agility: 100/100

Overall: 90.8%

Hanna will be in charge of stealth and reconnaissance

Strength: 92/100

Intelligence: 73/100

Stealth: 100/100

Technical Skills/Strategy: 89/100

Agility: 100/100

Overall: 90.8%

Markus will be in charge of attacks and intimidation

Strength: 100/100

Intelligence: 92/100

Stealth: 73/100

Technical Skills/Strategy: 89/100

Agility: 100/100

Overall: 90.8%

Rao will be the leader in field missions

Strength: 90/100

Intelligence: 900/100

Stealth: 90/100

Technical Skills/Strategy: 90/100

Agility: 150/100

Overall: 102%

"I wonder how he got 150," I murmured, looking around the room. On the armrest attached to the chair was a button that had the word "complete" written on it. Pressing it, both the chair and myself fell down a second trapdoor.


	8. You Have One Hour

"I hate trapdoors," I murmured, chuckling. I was sitting around a round table with the rest of the group. "Did you see the test results too?" I asked. They all nodded.

"We are all new here," Tania said. I frowned.

"Then why were you with the elite members in the stealth test?" I asked. Tania paled. She smirked, shaking her head.

"That wasn't me," she lied. I could tell now Ghetsis told me they were elite to mess with me. I nodded, using my best poker face. "Now as you saw, I'm in charge of mission briefing," she said, turning serious. "What N told you isn't going to completely work out. I looked at the blueprints for the mansion where our mission is, and I've figured out exactly what we need to do." She pulled out her PDA and tapped some buttons, and all our PDAs vibrated.

"So you revised our plan?" Hanna asked, tapping her PDA, expanding it to the size of a clipboard. I looked at my PDA, tapping some buttons. I figured out all of the settings fairly easily. I tapped the screen twice, and it expanded to the size of the table, which I set it on.

"These are the blueprints," I said, pulling them up. "And if Tania thinks the plan won't work, then I'll just have to fix it myself." Tania nodded, and Hanna smirked. "But I need to know each of your assigned tasks in order to figure out just what to do."

"I create a diversion," Markus said. I looked at him, when I thought about it I didn't pay much attention to what we looked like. We were all no more than 100 pounds, very svelte, and each about 5'10".

"I set up a trap, but I don't what it is!" Rao said, smiling happily.

"I make the trap from things in the man's mansion," Hanna said.

"I monitor from the vehicle," Tania said. I nodded, taking this all in.

"Ok, that makes this much easier," I said. I tapped the PDA screen, and a 3D model of the mansion appeared.

"Wow!" Rao said happily. Everyone gave him a strange look, wondering how he got his score. He was oblivious to this, of course.

"Okay, let's begin the planning session," I said, and Tania's PDA vibrated.

"N says Sine has one hour for planning and briefing," Tania said, paling. I looked around the room, sighing.

"Well, I guess its time to begin," I murmured.


	9. A Fast Twelve Minutes

I closed my eyes, thinking for seventeen seconds. "I've got the plan. Ready for the brief?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "You all still have your original mission, I've just given some specifics to it. You do not, under any circumstances contact each other by any means unless I say so. You are not even to make eye contact unless I say so. This is our first mission, and we all want elite positions, so what I say, you do. Understand?" I asked.

"Yes," the four said in unison. Tania and Rao were unfazed, but Hanna and Markus were intimidated. I smiled.

"I looked at my PDA and found we're gonna be on an experimental ship. Looking at that, I can tell you, Tania, exactly what you must do," I said. I pulled up a 3D model of the ship. "It flies, and N told me it will be a basis for something called the Plasma Frigate. Now in the control room, Tania will monitor the mansion and its outskirts. If anyone comes, you will press the green button with a snowflake on it, and use the joystick to put the crosshair on the large blue X on the screen, I'll make sure to set it. Otherwise, you don't need to do anything other than hack into the mansion's electric feed and siphon half of it into the reserve bank stored in the basement when Hanna gives the signal. Understand?"

"Yes, but this seems all very overly complicated," She said. I shook my head.

Hanna, smirking, said, "Of course, it's all pretty much self explanatory."

"Hanna, your job is to one, make sure that the Pokemon are in their respective Pokeballs. You'll have 2 minutes to do so, then you will give a signal to alert Tania by cracking seven light bulbs. Two, you will help create the diversion that I will tell you when I give Markus his directions," I said. Looking at her, she nodded.

"Understood," she said.

"Markus, you will create the diversion. You will take these monuments," I pulled up the mansion's yard, which had dozens of Pokemon statues. I began to gesture at various landmarks. "And throw the first six nearest to the house into this spot, which happens to be the safe. The alarm system will set off, and you will put the next twenty-four into a line directly in the middle of the field."

"Is this where I come in?" Hanna asked.

Shaking my head, I continued, "The cheap guards will be sent in front, but this line should block that. When you finish, fling the last two statues at least two feet in the air; this will let Rao know where to go. Hanna, you'll help him by running through and disrupting any and all guards that come out."

"Ok, I get it," Markus said. Rao frowned.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"Yours is the most complicated job," I said, frowning. "Seeing as you're the fastest of all of us, you'll be helping everyone but me out. I have to do this solo. First, you help Hanna find any Pokemon that are on the premises, which you will mark with your PDA." I took his PDA, tinkering with it. I pressed a button, and a small red disk popped out.

"Hey!" he said. I shook my head, inserting the disk into my PDA.

"Use the laser pointer in the PDA to mark them. Once you've done all of them, mark the seven light bulbs," I explained. I pressed a button on both Hanna and Tania's PDA. "This will let Hanna know which ones to break, and Tania when they're broken. Then you proceed to help Markus line up the statues. When you've finished, mark yourself, and Tania will press the red button. That is all you need to know, and that is all you're allowed to do. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes," Tania murmured, taking all this in.

"Got it," Hanna said.

"Yay, helping everyone sounds like fun!" Rao shouted.

"Understood," Markus said. I looked around the room twice, looking for some form of camera. I smirked, picking up my PDA, returning it to normal size, and stuffing it in my pocket. I leaned my head in towards the center of the table.

"Okay N, we're ready. And a table camera is very clever," I said. A radio popped out.

"You are quite the clever one, aren't you Sine?" N asked. "Very well, that was a fast twelve minutes. And you forgot about the part with the autopilot." A click sound emitted from the radio, and the room shook.

"Welcome to the test ship," I said, and I walked towards the farthest wall, tapping it twice. It lit up, revealing a small base in the distance.


	10. Mission Time

I walked everyone up to the control room, explaining where everything is along the way. "Tania, this is where you're gonna be doing your job, okay?" I said. She nodded, taking a seat and looking at the controls in front of her.

"This seems fairly simple," Tania said, smirking. Markus seemed taken aback.

"Really?" Markus asked. "Are you serious?" I glared at him, conveying seriousness. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Now, follow me. According to my calculations, we'll be there in two minutes. We'll go to the drop-zone," I said, leading the three to the drop room. They stood on their square. "All of you know your job, correct?" I asked.

"Got it," Hanna said.

"Yes, I do," Markus said.

"Yeah!" Rao shouted happily. I nodded, smirking.

"Lets get this started," I said, pushing a nearby button. A small plastic bubble inflated over each of us, and a trapdoor opened below us. We fell for about two minutes, and hit the ground. The bubble popped, but it protected us from damage. I smirked, leaping forward. I sprinted towards the house, running towards the back. I didn't bother checking on the others, I needed to get my job done. I looked up, analyzing the building. "Ok, second floor third window," I thought, climbing up to said window. I pulled out a coin, which I sharpened. Spinning it around the glass, I popped out a circle, climbing through.

"My lord, Team Plasma appears to be flinging some of the statues," I heard a voice say. I smirked, pressing a button on my black gloves. The fingertips turned blue, and I crawled up to the ceiling, looking around. I heard a crack and my PDA vibrated silently.

"So all the Pokemon are in their Pokeballs," I thought. "Good." I closed my eyes, remembering the map. I "ran" as fast as I could to the top floor, where six Pokeballs were on pedestals. I smirked, chuckling quickly while looking at the statue imbedded into the wall. An alarm went off, and I frowned.

"My lord! Someone is in the formality room!" the same voice from earlier said.

"Nobody is in there butler," a new voice drawled. "it is merely the statue that boy out there threw." I sighed, mentally. That was really close. I looked at the room, trying to figure out what traps there are.

"There are none," a voice said behind me. I smirked, sprinting towards the Pokeballs. At the last second, I jammed my foot into the secret trapdoor in front of me. I flung myself into it, seeing six Pokeballs scattered around. I picked them up, looking around. The room was empty. I kicked the wall to my right, and it shattered.

"Secret window," I muttered, leaping into the Plasma Frigate. "Well done Tania!" I said. "Now lets go." The Plasma Frigate turned around, and we flew back to the base.


	11. Onward to Home

We sat down and I sighed. "Did it all go well for you?" I asked the group. Rao, I just noticed is panting.

"It all went easy for me," Tania said, winking. I blushed quickly, before coughing even faster.

"All good," Markus said. He chuckled.

"All good here," Hanna said, smiling.

"I…did…my…best," Rao said between panting. I tilted my head.

"You say that like something went wrong," I said. Rao shook his head, still panting.

"It all went good. Its just that running at about seventy miles per hour gets tiring," he said. I twitched momentarily, amazed at such a feat.

"And it was all good here too," I said.

"That is nice to hear," N's voice said from the table. The chairs fell into trapdoors below us. I landed quickly, with a dull thud. "Now as the rest of them go home while Tania writes up her report, why don't you hand me the Pokeballs?" N said, walking up. I pulled them out, handing it to him.

"Here you go, but next time, it's probably a better idea to not show yourself, nor fake a mission. It doesn't exactly inspire confidence in Team Plasma," I said, handing him the empty Pokeballs. N smiled, laughing.

"You are very good," N said. "You do have one more task left, correct?" I nodded, remembering the last task.

"I have to capture or obtain a Pokemon team single-handedly," I said. N nodded. "But wouldn't that imply that at least one Pokemon would be given to me, or at least one stolen?" N grinned.

"I'll leave for you to figure out. And stealing your Pokemon back still counts," he added, walking out of the room. I twitched.

"Is he reading my mind?" I murmured. N froze a moment while opening the door.

"I wouldn't say that. And, you have forty-eight hours. Once the time is up, you are staying in the position you are in. And you should hand in your newer outfit when that happens," he said. I nodded, leaving through the door behind me. I knew my best choice was to go home, and to steal back the one Pokemon I left behind. Aware I was still the only one in the Plasma Frigate, and that N was aware exactly what I would do. I went to the very bottom of the Frigate, looking for the miniature escape-ships. I jumped in the nearest one, ejecting from the ships. I pressed some buttons, disabling the tracker.

"It works both ways. It must be," I murmured. "I know this region like the back of my hand. Now I must go home, to Virbank."


	12. Cheating at His Mission

I leapt out of the escape ship, landing in front of my sister's band practice. It started to hover about fifteen miles higher now. Some loud rock music was being played, and I smiled. "Roxie, you've always been great with music," I murmured. I paused, running quickly to the bathroom, and put on my regular clothes; a black and purple striped shirt, a purple headband, black jeans, and purple shoes. I stuffed the clothes into a side-bag I love to wear. I walked towards Roxie, smiling.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Roxie asked, setting her guitar down, running over to me. And, I know she's really 11, but she's still my younger sis. I laughed giving her a playful punch on the arm.

"How's your Pokemon training going?" I asked. She nodded, holding up her six Pokeballs.

"Good, I'm glad that I'm a poison Pokemon trainer!" she said loudly. I smiled, laughing.

"I have to go back out, can you give me my Pokemon back? It might need some help," I said. Roxie frowned.

"Here you go. Dang," she said, throwing me my Pokeballs. "I wish you could stay longer." I sighed and nodded, starting to walk out.

"Hey, tell dad I said hi," I said, running out. I pressed a button in my bag attached to my uniform, and a rope fell out of the ship. Nobody was around, so I grabbed a rope and flew up into the ship. "Got this down," I murmured, "Now I just need to figure out what to do for the next," I looked at my watch, "hour. Don't want to look suspicious." I looked at my PDA, checking to see what moves they had, if they still are the same Pokemon. Zoroark still has his special ability; illusion. Reuniclus has his, magic guard. Confagrigus, mummy. Swanna, keen eye. Lilligant has chlorophyll. Volcarona has flame body. "All the same," I murmured. The radio that I'm aware is in everything Team Plasma began to activate.

"Well, now that you've finished your vague cheat methods you can come to base now," N said. I smirked, starting to drive off towards the base. "And now that you've completed your task, you have a very significant place in Team Plasma. As does everyone else in your new special ops team." I frowned.

"Special ops?" I asked, wondering if it was the same team. I was curious.

"Yes," N said. "You are the fourth highest of the elite people in this organization. Myself, the king. Ghetsis, the seventh sage. The other sages. And now, your special ops team. You did very well." I nodded, arriving at the base. "One more thing," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You must battle the rest of your team," N said.


End file.
